dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Dong Yi
Dong Yi is a 2010 Korean drama about the highest ranked concubine in the history of South Korea. Synopsis Set during the reign of King Sukjong in the Joseon dynasty, the story focuses on Dong Yi, a water maid who gains the trust of Queen Inhyeon and later the favour of the king when he is moved by her prayers for the health of the Queen during the court disputes caused by Jang Hee Bin. Dong Yi becomes a concubine with the rank of sook-bin and bears a son who will later become the 21st king of Joseon, Yeongjo.https://trakt.tv/shows/dong-yi Cast Main Characters= *Han Hyo Joo as Dong Yi / Choi Suk Bin *Ji Jin Hee as King Suk Jong *Lee So Yeon as Jang Hui Bin / Jang Ok Jeong *Bae Soo Bin as Cha Cheon Soo *Park Ha Sun as Queen In Hyeon *Jung Jin Young as Seo Yong Gi |-| Supporting Characters= *Kim Hye Sun as Court Lady Jung *Jung Yoo Mi as Jung Eum *Lee Hee Do as Hwang Joo Shik *Lee Kwang Soo as Yeong Dal *Jung Sung Woon as Choi Dong Ju *Ahn Yeo Jin as Court Lady Jo *Kang Yoo Mi as Ae Jong *Park Kil Soo as Hwang Jong Gu *Kim Hye Jin as Sul Hee *Im Sung Min as Court Lady Yoo *Choi Jong Hwan as Jang Moo Yul *Kim Dong Yoon as Shim Woon Taek *Lee Chang as Heo Ui Gwan *Choi Ha Na as Mi Ji *Lee Hyung Suk as Geum / Prince Yeo Ning *Oh Eun Ho as Shi Bi *Jung Sun Il as Park Doo Kyung, Eunuch *Park Jung Soo as Queen Myeong Seong, Suk Jong's mother *Han Da Min as Eun Geum *Kim Yoo Suk as Jang Hee Jae *Son Il Kwon as Hong Tae Yoon *Jung Dong Hwan as Oh Tae Suk *Yeo Ho Min as Oh Ho Yang *Oh Yeon Seo as Queen In Won *Ban Min Jung as Court Lady Lee, Queen In Won's lady *Choi Ran as Hee Bin's mother *Jung Eun Pyo as Ge Dwo Ra's father *Yeo Hyun Soo as Ge Dwo Ra *Choi Chul Ho as Oh Yun *Jung In Ki as Kim Hwan *Kim Yoo Jung as Dong Yi Young *Choi Soo Han as Ge Dwo Ra, Dong Yi's childhood friend *Lee Kye In as Oh Tae Poong *Kim So Yi as Court Lady Bong *Kim Woo Seok as a servant *Yoon Chan as Gyung Jong *Park Sung Kyun as Hee Jae's subordinate *Kim Ji Hoon as a child of an aristocrat *Lee Jung Hoon as Lee Jong Wook *Kwon Hae Sung as Cha Soo Taek *Son Gun Woo as Min Byeong Sik *Kim Young as Aide-de-camp for King's guards *Kim Joo Hwang |-| Guest Roles= *Choi Il Hwa as Seo Jung Ho *Chun Ho Jin as Choi Hyo Won *Jung Jae Hoon as Kwan Won (Ep.25) *Lee Sookas Lady Park *Jung Gi Sung as Kim Hwan's student *Maeng Sang Hoon as Kim Goo Sun *Lee Jae Yong as Jang Ik Heon *Kim Gyung Ae as a shaman *Kim Young Sun as Crown Prince's Court Lady *Nam Da Reum as Prince Eun Pyung *Choi Woo Shik (Ep.51) *Park Shi Jin as a child *Gong Jae Won *Go Jin Myung *Jeon Hae Ryong *Seo Kwang Jae *Kim Kang Il *Ham Won Jin *Kim Kyung Ryong Soundtrack Main Article: Dong Yi OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/dong-yi/seasons/1 Trivia *The drama is based on a true story.http://asianwiki.com/Dong_Yi *Main actress Han Hyo-Joo and actor Bae Su-Bin previously worked together in the SBS drama "Brilliant Legacy" (Chanranhan Yusan). *"Suk-bin" and "Hee-bin" are both titles that refer to the positions of the king's wives, while "Wang Hu" refers to the king's first wife, who holds the highest position. *Filming began February 2010. Gallery Dong Yi.png|Official Poster Dong Yi 1.png References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2010 Category:MBC Category:Adventure Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Political Category:Dong Yi